Entre Slytherins & Gryffindors
by Lyux Holmes
Summary: Potterlock. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la reina J.K Rowling y la WB. Los personajes de Sherlock perdieron ya los derechos muahaha, pero la adaptación de Sherlock moderno son propiedad de bbc (okay).

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia Sherlock y John viven juntos mucho más jóvenes que en el canon. Ya que al ser Sherlock y John de la misma generación de Harry, tienen alrededor de 22-24 años. Si no les gusta el Drarry/Johnlock por favor, no lea este fanfic. XD

**Resumen : **John Watson y Harry Potter fueron compañeros en Hogwarts, ambos de la casa de Gryffindor, mientras que Draco Malfoy y Sherlock fueron compañeros de casa en Slytherin. Por jugarretas del destino la vida de los cuatro se ha cruzado.

**Dedicatoria: **A todos los slytherin y gryffindor del mundo. VIVA SLY XD

**Entre Slytherins y Gryffindors **

El mundo es tan grande, pero a su vez es muy pequeño. Más cuando vives en una ciudad como lo es Londres, donde aparentemente viven muchas personas, pero extrañamente en su mayoría se conocen. Un lugar en dónde siempre conoces gente nueva y que casualmente, esa gente que creías "nueva" se convierte en un conocido, al tener de amigo alguien que conoces.

Esa tarde el mundo de Harry se volvió pequeño en cuanto se encontró en una cafetería muggle con nada más y nada menos que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores golpeadores que había tenido su equipo de quiddicth mientras estudiaba. Dos años mayor que él, ahí estaba, el ahora doctor, John Hamish Watson.

- ¿Harry?, ¿Harry Potter?, vaya que sorpresa verte por acá, creí que jamás salías del ministerio – dijo muy amable el rubio que se sentó frente a él, Harry respondió el saludo tendiéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro.

- John, vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿qué será?, ¿dos años? -.

- Un poco más, pues este mayo se cumplen tres años desde que venciste a Voldemort – dijo ese último nombre dejando escapar una risa – que genial es poder decir el condenado nombre sin temor alguno -.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero igual no tener que volver a nombrarlo. Entonces, ¿qué me cuentas? -.

- Nada especial, lo de siempre, trabajo, curando Muggles y uno que otro Mago en mi consultorio particular - .

- Creí que trabajabas para ese Slytherin, uhm… ¿Sherlock? -. John rodo sus ojos, justo aquel día no estaba muy animado para hablar de su compañero de piso, pero no tuvo remedio.

- Eh sí, aunque no trabajo "para él", sino "con él", soy su blogger, pero lo hago por hobbie, el tipo ni si quiera me paga – respondió presuroso esperando que Harry cambiara el tema al notar su incomodidad, pero el joven azabache continuo.

- Me asombra que aún vivas con él, en la escuela parecían buenos amigos, pero desde que casi se pasa al otro lado, creí que ya no le hablabas -.

- De hecho por un tiempo no le hable, ya que si los ayudo, pero luego me entere que a quien ayudaba era a Snape, quien gracias a dios resulto ser de los nuestros después de todo, solo por eso le perdone – dijo con nostalgia, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquel día en que su amistad con Sherlock volvió a formarse.

- Sí, un gran hombre Snape – se limitó a responder Harry en un tono triste, también sintió nostalgia al recordar lo que había visto en el pensadero, perdido en sus recuerdos sacudió su cabeza y antes de continuar hablando de Sherlock, John se apresuró a cambiarle el tema.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?, lo último que supe de ti es que eras auror y vivías con los Weasley – Harry casi escupe el café, y rodo sus ojos nervioso.

- Oh lo siento, ¿tema delicado? – pregunto tímido.

- No, está bien, no te culpo por no saber… pasa que ya no soy novio de Ginny, y comencé a tener problemas con Ron por eso, así que antes de que las cosas empeoraran, decidí irme de ahí, ahora me hospedo en un departamento cerca de los baños que me llevan al ministerio – contó como si nada.

- Entiendo, igual lo siento, es que tú y Ginny, y Ron era tu mejor amigo, yo… debe ser difícil – dijo sintiendo un poco de lastima por el azabache.

- Sí que lo es, JA – dijo irónico – pero no pasa nada, hace un año de eso, creo que ya lo supere – luego fingió una sonrisa.

- Vale, entonces, quizá un día vaya a visitarte, por los viejos tiempos, claro si no te molesta y tienes tiempo – dijo enérgico esperando subir los ánimos del chico de nuevo, Harry negó con su cabeza apresurado.

- No creo que sea buena idea John – susurra, - ¿qué?, bueno entiendo, debes estar muy ocupado, un Auror tan joven debe serlo -.

- No, no es lo ocupado … - susurra más bajo y sus mejillas se acaloran – ocurre que no vivo solo, al igual que tu, comparto casa con un Slytherin, uno muy peculiar, ¿no puede ser mejor en Baker Street? -. John le arqueo la ceja y lo miro muy dudoso.

- Ohmm ¿quién más puede ser más peculiar que Sherlock? Ja – dijo divertido, entonces Harry volteo el rostro para poder soltar el nombre.

- Draco Malfoy – musito avergonzado, John tuvo que resistir las ganas de reir, y con ternura animo a su excompañero del colegio a volver a voltearle el rostro – hey, escucha, no te debe dar vergüenza – dijo ahogando su risita.

- ¿NO?, por Merlin, ¿Cómo no quieres que me de vergüenza?, es Draco Malfoy, el slytherin más chiflado de la generación – dijo con una exagerada indignación – espero no me juzgues John, pero fu el único mago que me recibió, además como Auror puedo asegurarme que cumpla su sentencia -.

- Descuida, no te juzgo, y tampoco creas que vivir con Sherlock Holmes es un lecho de rosas, es tan engreído y chiflado como Malfoy, ánimo – dijo dándoles unas palmadas en el hombro, Harry le sonrió un poco más relajado – claro, si recuerdo a Sherlock, llegó a molestarme igual -.

- Así son los Sly, siempre tan presumidos, en fin, mencionaste una sentencia, ¿qué sentencia?, creí que los Malfoy, excepto Lucius habían sido absueltos -.

- De Azkaban sí, pero tienen prohibido hacer magia por diez años -. A John le brillaron los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa, que contagio a Harry.

- Oh, disculpa que me ría, pero que gracioso que Malfoy no pueda hacer magia, el dulce karma, se lo merece por llamarme sangre sucia tanto tiempo – Harry solo reía junto con John – sí, es muy gracioso, lo entiendo – ambos calmaron sus risas poco a poco, entonces Harry agrego – lo único malo es que desde que vivo con él, es como tener un bebe, es un completo ignorante sobre la vida muggle, tengo que instruirlo – dijo entre risas leves.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en otro lado, si voy y veo a Malfoy, podríamos terminar en pleito -. Aclaro John cuando terminaron las burlas contra Draco.

- Es lo más probable, prefiero ir a tu casa y que Sherlock se la pase criticando el trabajo de investigación de mi división de aurores -. Dijo irónico y John asintió.

- De acuerdo, entonces otro día será, fue genial verte de nuevo Harry -.

- Lo mismo digo John, y fue genial burlarse con alguien de Malfoy -.

- Imagino que sí, hasta luego Harry -.

- Que tengas buen día John Watson -.

Al terminar aquel nostálgico encuentro cada uno regreso a sus labores cotidiano. John en su consultorio para personas mágicas y no mágicas, y Harry en su oficina, en dónde para su sorpresa se encontró con el famosísimo Sherlock discutiendo con una de sus empleadas, la Slytherin Pansy Parkinsson.

- Eres la vergüenza de las serpientes, jamás entenderé que hacías en esa casa, niña testaruda – le recriminaba el detective.

- ¿Niña?, tan solo eres unos meses más grande que yo, y vergüenza tu, que también trabajas para los muggles -.

- Lo hago por pura diversión, no es que me importen los problemas muggles – le grito ofendido.

Antes de que la discusión pasara a otro nivel, Harry rodando sus ojos fastidiado se acercó a separarlos.

- BASTA, BASTA, ¿por qué es el problema y puedo saber qué demonios hacen en mi oficina? -.

Harry no pudo entender absolutamente nada, ambos Slytherin empezaron a alegar al mismo tiempo, así que exahusto congelo a su asistente Pansy.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Sherlock.

La cosa era que aunque Harry estaba consciente de que Sherlock era el mejor amigo de John, esta no era suficiente razón para que al chico le cayera bien.

En su estadía en Hogwarts, Harry nunca sintió ni una pizca de simpatía por el tipo.

Siempre vio a Sherlock como un rival, y aunque no lo admitiera a veces hasta llego a sentir envidia, pues Sherlock lo llego a opacar en varias ocasiones.

Sherlock conocía aquel sentimiento de Harry, por eso sentía una plena satisfacción cada que el departamento de aurores estaba tan perdido en un caso como los muggles de scotland yard.

- Venía por algo de información, necesito más datos sobre el caso que ya llevan cinco meses investigando y no dan ni una – dijo en un tono arrogante.

- Escucha Sherlock, tal vez con los chicos de Scotland puedas hacer eso, pero aquí no, no puedes entrar a mi oficina a robar información como si nada, así que largo de mi oficina antes de que mande a traer unos guardias para que te lleven – dijo exagerando su enojo, lo que solo hizo que Sherlock se divirtiera más con el tema.

- Vamos Potter, sabes que ocupan mi ayuda, ahora, deja de quitarme tiempo y dime el hechizo que abre el candado de este cajón – explico sin si quiera mirarle a la cara, haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas.

- No, no ala ocupamos, este es mi trabajo y sé cómo hacerlo, ahora lárgate, es en serio - . Dijo más enojado señalándole la puerta, Sherlock dio media sonrisa y rodo sus ojos soltando un suspiro resignado.

- De acuerdo, ya iras a buscarme tarde que temprano, tu trabajo pende de un hilo Potter, ser el niño que vivió no te salvara de que te corran si no resuelves este caso, sabes dónde encontrarme –.

- ADIOS - fue todo lo que dijo aun señalando la puerta, Sherlock se retiró pavoneándose, no sin antes descongelar a Pansy.

- Pero que hombre tan insufrible – dijo esta, Harry solo se quedó pensando en su trabajo, por desgracia Sherlock tenía razón. Le urgía resolverlo o le quitarían el puesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Juntémonos!**

- Vaya, por fin llegas, muero de hambre Potter – regaño Malfoy desde el sofá en cuanto vio aparecer al azabache en el umbral.

- Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?, oh muy bien Malfoy, gracias por el interés amigo – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Oye, no soy tu perrito para recibirte con ánimos moviendo la cola, menos si no me alimentas -. Dijo aún tirado en el sofá.

- ¿Si?, pues yo no soy tu sirviente para hacerte la comida, ¿por qué no pediste algo?, ya sabes usar el teléfono -. Le recrimino haciéndolo a un lado para tener un cancho donde sentarse, suspiro exhausto y se acariciaba el cabello con nervios.

- Tenía ganas de comida hecha en casa – dijo acomodándose en la orilla del sofá haciéndole un puchero.

- Pues más te vale aprender a cocinar, hay muchos programas de cocina en la televisión, o puedes buscar recetas en internet , también ya te enseñe a usar la televisión y la computadora – dijo estirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

- Vale, no tendré otra opción, bueno igual tardaste, ¿al menos trajiste algo de comer o solo pierdo mi tiempo? – refunfuño como un crio.

- Ya, en mi maletín hay restos de mi almuerzo – dijo fastidiado a duras penas, arrugando su frente.

- ¿qué? , ¿es broma Potter?, no pienses que me voy a comer las sobras de tu comida – bastante molesto Harry se atrevió a gritarle al rubio, su día había sido duro como para seguir soportando , se levanto del sofá y exploto.

- Escucha Malfoy estoy harto de los Slytherin mimados como tu, ahora o te comes esa jodida dona que deje o puedes comer mierda, no me importa, solo ya no me estés molestando, he tenido días muy duros en el trabajo como para todavía tener que llegar y soportar tu actitud, ¿entendiste? – explico gritando exasperado, Malfoy se quedo quieto mirándolo boquiabierto, ver así a Harry era algo poco usual, entonces sutilmente se dirigió al refrigerador por algo de leche para comerse una dona que aún seguía en su paquete y después de todo si lucía apetecible.

- De acuerdo Potter, solo para que veas que soy piadoso, ya no discutiré – .

- Gracias – dijo Harry, suspirando aliviado.

- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Slytherins mimados como yo?, significa que alguien más te ha estado jodiendo, ¿quién osa quitarme el trabajo? – dijo bromeando, Harry se sentó frente a el ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Sherlock Holmes – dijo entredientes.

- Ah ya, sí, el sabelotodo ese, si no fuera porque es un Slytherin y sangre limpia , igual lo odiaría - .

- No lo odio, solo que, me molesta su actitud prepotente, similar a la tuya, "oh mirenme soy el mejor detective del mundo y los aurores son unos idiotas" – Malfoy se rio con aquella imitación, Harry no pudo evitar reir igual.

- Pero Potter, si tu padre era igual, un arrogante que amaba lucirse entre todo mundo – la risa de Harry se apago de inmediato y miro molesto a un Malfoy que aun se reia.

- No compares a mi padre con ese sujeto, es completamente distinto, y no tienes derecho de nombrarlo – antes de volver a enfurecer a Harry, Malfoy le sugirió calmarse acercándosele.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo, solo jugaba, sé que tu padre era mejor, y creo que tu eres aún mejor – dijo con un tono más serio mirándole a los ojos fijamente y tomando una de sus manos.

- Malfoy, no – susurro y alejo su mano, se sentía más calmado, ahora solo sintió un escalofrió sobre su cuello.

- Oye, solo quería calmarte, no quería llegar a más, aunque… si eso te hace olvidar los problemas, podríamos intentarlo - dijo acercándosele más, con un tono de voz más suave.

- Oh deja de molestar Malfoy, ya hablamos de esto, eso solo fue un… una cosa del momento, ¿vale?, olvídalo – sentenció Harry levantándose de la mesa – además aun no acabas tu cena y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, buenas noches – explico cansado en lo que daba media vuelta para irse.

- Como quieras Potter, solo que si cambias de opinión, me haré del rogar – dijo jugando y se retiro también a su habitación.

.

.

¿Sherlock?, vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo John exahusto desde el umbral, obviamente había subido las escaleras corriendo. Sherlock estaba en su sofá y señalo el periódico 'el profeta' que estaba sobre la mesa.

John entendió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

"_Sigue sin encontrarse al culpable de la epidemia en los terrenos de Baskerville", _¿qué es esto?, ¿tu nuevo caso? –.

No es nada nuevo, tiene ya un largo tiempo, pero me faltan datos, sospecho que el causante de todo esto es un perro…el asunto es…¿dónde esta ese perro?, lo ocupamos para la cura, es urgente – .

Entiendo… - mintió John.

No, no entiendes, verás John, el sujeto quien lidera este caso es el tal Harry Potter, quiero que trates de convencerlo de que me deje ayudarlo en este caso o más personas seguirán infectándose, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso debido a su estupidez – .

Claro, eh, solo hay un problema, Harry es un ex compañero mio nada mas, no es mi amigo, ¿Cómo voy a convencerlo? - .

¿No son amigos?, pero los vi muy alegres hoy en la cafetería del centro –.

¿Qué?, ¡Sherlock!, ¿me estabas espiando? -.

A ti no, a Harry, por cierto, debiste haberle sacado más charla, quizá así pude haberme robado sus expedientes -.

Bueno, es que yo ni si quiera sabia que le estabas siguiendo, perdón – dijo con sarcasmo, pero Sherlock no distinguió la sátira.

Te perdono -. John rodo sus ojos al notar que Sherlock no entendió su sarcasmo pero no le dio importancia.

De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer entonces?, ¿pretender que soy muy amigo suyo y así convencerlo de que mereces tener los datos de un caso confidencial? – volvió a hablar con un toque de sarcasmo.

Si, justo eso –.

Sherlock… ¿no seria mas sencillo que fueras tu mismo y ofrecieras tu ayuda?-

Eso hice, y el muy testarudo me ha rechazado, el chico me odia -.

No veo porque – dijo sarcástico – Seguro no fuiste muy amable , como siempre -.

¿Qué esperabas?, el es quien debe ser amable, el es quien me necesita, no yo a el -.

Pues por lo que dices parece ser al revés -.

No lo necesito a el, necesito la información en su oficina, ahora deja de alegar, ¿lo harás o no? –.

¿Tengo otra opción a caso?

No –.

Ahí lo tienes, de todas formas, igual ya había invitado a venir a Harry aquí algún día – .

Si, alcance a escuchar eso, así que entre más pronto mejor, ojala mañana, mientras están aquí, yo veré si puedo sacarle algo a ese Malfoy -

Imagino que también escuchaste que vive con Malfoy -.

Sí, pero eso ya lo sabía, bueno, adelante, llámale, entre más pronto se pongan de acuerdo mejor , ten, esta es su ridícula tarjeta, ahí tiene su numero -. Ordeno indiferente, John rodo sus ojos y se encamino a contactar a Harry. John sé quedo esperando un rato a que atendieran, "Por favor no contestes"; suplicaba mentalmente, y luego de tres tonos, justo cuando ya iba a colgar, la voz de Harry atendió.

Buenas noches, Auror Potter, ¿con quién hablo? -. "Rayos", pensó John. – Eh hola Harry, soy yo, John, nos vimos esta tarde – se apresuro a decir con nerviosismo, y la sonrisa burlona de Sherlock no ayudaba para nada a que calmara los nervios.

Ah, hola John, no sabía que tenías mi número, en fin, ¿qué se te ofrece? – dijo no muy animado ni con la amabilidad que había mostrado en la tarde, John notó que evidentemente Sherlock seguramente lo había fastidiado y por eso ahora su voz irradiaba cansancio, al notar eso, John lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Sherlock, que seguía sonriendo plenamente.

Sí…bueno…eh… es sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde, quería saber sí mañana podrías venir a Baker Street, después de todo es viernes, ocupas relajarte -. Explicaba cada vez menos nervioso.

No lo sé John – carraspeo Harry que mientras hablaba por el móvil buscaba su barita desesperado, se la vivía perdiéndola – estoy un poco preocupado por el trabajo, tenemos un caso muy extraño – continuaba explicando desesperándose más al no encontrar la condenada varita.

Por eso mismo Harry, deberías relajarte un poco… - luego noto como Sherlock le hacía señas que indicaban que el no estaría presente - ¡es más! , hasta me asegurare que Sherlock no este para molestarte – aclaro alegre, entonces John miro a Sherlock dubitativo, este le levanto los pulgares en demostración que iba por buen camino, y John asintió más seguro de si – anda Harry, será divertido, vamos -.

Luego de un rato de silencio Harry encontró su varita y resignado acepto la propuesta. - De acuerdo, tu ganas – dijo luego de un suspiro de alivio por la varita que ya estaba en sus manos, John miro a Sherlock y le guiño el ojo para indicarle que Harry ya había accedido. Sherlock se levanto del sofá y se acerco un poco al teléfono para también escuchar.

Entonces, te veré mañana saliendo de mi trabajo, pero te lo advierto John, si esta ese paliducho pelos necios ahí, yo me largo – amenazo muy severo, John se río y Sherlock no muy divertido con los términos frunció sus cejas.

Descuida, le comentaré que se retire a molestar a los muggles de Scotland Yard, te veo mañana -.

Vale, adiós John – se despidió cortante y colgó. John dejo caer el móvil en su sillón y volvió a mirar con reprobación a Sherlock, mientras este otro sonreía satisfecho.

Listo, ¿contento?, mañana Harry llegará luego de su trabajo, pero te diré algo Sherlock, Harry no es idiota, en cuanto vea que quiero convencerlo de que te dejes ayudar el se ira fastidiado de la casa, más porque seguro fuiste muy grosero – comenzó a sermonearle y Sherlock le interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Es por eso que no hay que ser obvios, serás su amigo, cosa tranquila, luego beberán y reiran de las cosas del colegio, luego cuando menos lo sospeche Harry, sacan a tema el caso que tiene, sobre que podría perder su trabajo, las consecuencias de ello, y que por tanto le urge mi auxilio -. Explico presuroso como hacía con sus deducciones, John escucho atento cada palabra y asintió decidido.

Me la debes Sherlock – se limito a responderle, Sherlock bufo y negó con su cabeza.

No John, las victimas del caso Baskerville te lo deberán – musito sonriente.

**Lamento haber tardado en subir el otro capitulo (como si tuviera muchos lectores okay ) en fin, espero les este gustando y cualquier cosa me dicen. Saludos. **

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Reunión de ex compañeros**

Sherlock ya me explicaste más de tres veces el plan, hemos trabajado juntos antes, ¿qué te hace creer que lo echaré a perder?, si sigues desconfiando en mi de esa forma, olvídate de que te vuelva a ayudar con tus casos – explicaba John a un Sherlock insistente que le acomodaba una y otra vez el cabello de los nervios, - sabes que no es cierto, igual me ayudaras – le respondió el detective, John hizo caso omiso y desesperado de la ansiedad de Sherlock le quito las manos de encima pegándole s- ¿Y quieres dejar de agarrar mi cabello?, yo sé como me peino, mejor ya vete anda, que si Harry te ve aquí no querrá entrar – le grito encaminándolo hasta la puerta, Sherlock asintió y tomo su bufanda y abrigo antes de salir.

Esta todo en tus manos John, no lo eches a perder con tu obviedad, Harry es tonto pero no tanto – el médico ofendido le ignoro y señalo la puerta una vez más para que ya se fuera.

Adiós – fue todo lo que le dijo.

Bien – bufó el detective y salió.

.

Poco después de las nueve pm, llego al 221 de Baker Street el niño que vivió. Una mujer muggle llamada Ms. Hudson le atendió y lo paso con John al departamento.

Pero que muchacho tan apuesto, John sí que tiene buen gusto – comento con una sonrisa picara, Harry arqueo su ceja confundido.

¿Perdone? – pregunto en realidad sacado de onda, pero la señora creyó que lo hacía jugando, así que soltó una risita que más desconcertó a Harry, decidió no prestarle importancia y pasó inmediatamente con John.

Querido, ¿Sherlock sabe de esto? – alcanzo a preguntar la señora Hudson antes de que Harry cerrase la puerta, John miro divertido al Harry que obviamente estaba extrañado, pero John que ya estaba tan acostumbrado le hizo un ademan a Harry para que pasara sin miedo.

Sí, descuide – dijo sonriente – Y por ultima vez señora Hudson, Sherlock y yo no somos pareja, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo entre risas, ya ocurría tan seguido, que en lugar de molestarse, lo tomaba con humor.

La señora asintió mirando al par de hombre aún con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerro lentamente la puerta , - de acuerdo, pasen buena noche entonces – dijo antes de cerrarla por completo. En cuanto se marcho, John río un poco más fuerte y Harry seguía sin entender.

¿Qué fue todo eso? , vaya mujer – comento.

Descuida, es normal, es la señora Hudson, mi casera, desde que vivo con Sherlock no ha dejado de creer que entre nosotros hay algo – explica en lo que busca las bebidas que Sherlock le recomendó ofrecer.

Oh ya entiendo – respondió este mirado el departamento – bueno, igual si tu y Sherlock fueran, no me incomodaría saberlo, estas libre de expresarlo, después de todo, hacen linda pareja – bromeo y tomo el vaso que le ofreció John, este le siguió el juego, pero aun asi no pudo evitar casi atragantarse con su bebida.

Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo? – cuestiono Harry, quien volvía a sentirse en el colegio al estar ahí con John conversando como hacían a veces luego de las practicas de quidditch.

No, para nada, pero, eh, ¡no soy gay!, solo para aclarar – comento, Harry dio otro sorbo a su trago y río un poco.

Tranquilo John, solo bromeaba, sé que no, es decir, si fueras, ya me lo hubieras dicho, más si es por Sherlock, ya que desde el colegio te la pasas pegado a él, aún siendo un Slytherin – John comenzó a incomodarse un poco, pero continuo con el plan de su colega y dejo pasar esos comentarios.

Sí, bueno, es mi mejor amigo, nada más que eso – aclaro soltando una tos seca.

Claro John, eso lo entiendo – decidió cambiarle el tema, quizá Harry no era tan buen detective como Sherlock, pero sabía distinguir cuando una persona no quería hablar sobre algo, a diferencia de Sherlock.

Esta bueno este wisky de fuego, hace mucho no probaba algo así, ¿es de alguna marca en especial? – menciono Harry, volviéndose a servir un poco.

John dio media sonrisa al notar que la bebida alterada que había preparado Sherlock comenzaba a surgir efectos.

Eh nop, no nada especial, yo solo compre lo que más estaba accesible a mi bolsillo, ¿no se siente fuerte? -. Inquirió mirándolo por encima de su vaso.

No, para nada – respondió parpadeando - no se siente, esta rico, gracias John, y bueno, ¿de qué quisieras hablar? - . Dijo sin poder de beber animado los tragos de wiski. Para que Harry no sospechara, John comenzó a tomar también.

Pues nada en especial Harry, de lo que sea – respondió relajándose en su sofá.

Sí, hay que relajarse – dijo Harry decidiendo acostarse en el sofá largo de la sala - ¿puedo?, ¿cierto? – John asintió mientras seguía bebiendo – claro, mi casa es tuya, excepto el sofá de Sherlock, por seguridad, mejor no tocarlo – aclaro su garganta y continuo – ah y la cocina, esa también por seguridad es mejor alejarse, ya que Sherlock suele usarla como laboratorio – Harry se asomo a la cocina, y al ver el desastre, no se molesto en entrar a averiguar más.

Los antiguos compañeros siguieron su charla y su bebida a lo largo de la noche, cada cinco minutos John se repetía a si mismo las palabras claves "Caso Baskerville", para no olvidar que el punto de esa reunión era convencer a Harry de que Sherlock podía ayudarle.

/

.

En lo que John intentaba convencer a Harry de que dejara de lado los celos hacia las habilidades deductivas de Sherlock para que le ayudase como había hecho anteriormente en el colegio.

Sherlock seguía su otro plan, que consistía en hablar con Draco Malfoy para que le ayudase en el caso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sherlock apareció en el departamento dónde rentaban Draco y Harry. Draco se encontraba en la cocina peleándose con los trastos y la comida que intentaba preparar, como el detective solo apareció sin avisar, asusto al chico que intentaba hacerse de cenar, tanto que dejo caer un sartén.

¡Demonios!, ¡Por Merlin Harry!, avisa cuando llegu…. Tu no eres Harry – dijo ya que vio bien al detective que se quedo viéndole pero no se digno a ayudarle a recoger lo que había soltado.

Obviamente, ¿lo dejaras ahí en el suelo? – pregunto divertido señalando el sartén, Draco hizo un puchero y lo levanto , - una persona educada avisa antes de entrar y me hubiera ayudado -.

Draco Malfoy hablando de personas educadas, interesante -. Dijo con sarcasmo mirándole de pies a cabeza.

¡¿Qué quieres Sherlock?!, no ves que intento hacerme de comer, ahora que soy como un maldito muggle tengo que arreglármelas solo -. Le respondió de mala gana acomodando las cosas y quitándose el mandil que traia.

Se sentía realmente avergonzado, hacía tiempo que un compañero de la escuela no lo veía, menos como un muggle, para colmo, el ex compañero que se encontraba aparte de ser uno con el quien compartía casa en hogwarts, era el "famosísimo" Sherlock Holmes. Que si bien nunca llegó a convertirse en su amigo, no le tenía tanta rivalidad como la tenía Harry, de hecho, admiraba al sujeto, siempre admitió que Sherlock era un excelente estudiante, que al mismo tiempo era rebelde, testarudo y orgulloso, la viva imagen de cualquier otro Slytherin digno de pertenecer a susodicha casa.

Por eso quise ir al grano desde el principio, pero comenzaste a sacarme charla - explico este en un tono de fastidio. Malfoy tomo aire y lo acompaño a la sala, no quería seguir estando expuesto a una actividad tan muggle.

Dale, entonces solo escúpelo Holmes – bufo, Sherlock se sentó como si anduviera por su casa, dejando su bufanda y abrigo a un lado.

Es simple, necesito unos datos sobre el caso que investiga Harry, el caso de Baskerville, urge que intervenga -.

No, Harry me hablo sobre ti el otro día, fuiste a humillarlo a su trabajo, si te ayudo Harry me matará, además soy un muggle, ¿Cómo podría ayudar?, suponiendo que accedo -. Se puso a la defensiva dando sus excusas atropelladamente, antes de que continuara, Sherlock le pidió silencio haciendo un ademan.

Así que le dices Harry… - susurro para si mismo, Draco sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y titubeo molesto - ¿Perdón?, ¿para eso me interrumpiste Sherlock? –.

No – negó su cabeza sonriente – ocurre esto Malfoy, si no me ayudas, Harry pierde su empleo, y sabes que alguien te tiene que estarte vigilando, estoy seguro de que prefieres a quedarte con Harry los años que te restan como Muggle que con otro mago, así que esto te beneficia y lo sabes – explico de pronto, Draco miro hacia los lados pensando en que el detective tenía razón, de todas formas, volvió a hacerse el del rogar.

Estas perdido Sherlock, me tiene sin cuidado que auror me ponen de chaperon, aparte, insisto, como muggle, no veo como podría ayudar -.

Sin rodeos Malfoy, no trates de engañarme y solo ayudame, puedes ayudarme diciéndome con que hechizo abre Potter los cajones de su oficina, y sé que te importa estar con él -.

¡que no!, ¡¿Por qué iba a importarme?! – volvía a ponerse a la defensiva, Draco tenía la esperanza de que el detective en realidad solo estuviera alardeando, no podía permitirse que supiera la verdad.

Aunque sospechó que probablemente ya sabía todo, (quizá hasta que se había envuelto con Potter), desde que el muy tarado en lugar de llamarle Potter, se refirió a su compañero de departamento como "HARRY". Sherlock comenzaba a desesperarse, sabia que lidiar con Draco no sería cosa sencilla, pero no se imagino que fuera a ser tan difícil como con Potter.

Bien ya que insistes, lo soltaré. Sé que sientes algo por Harry Potter, así que sí en verdad quieres seguir con él o llegar a tener algo más, te conviene ayudarme o sino lo van a despedir, lo cual a mi no me importa, bien merecido se lo tiene, yo solo quiero resolver el caso, sé que si estoy en el caso podré hacerlo, así que basta de preguntas tontas y hacerse el que no sabe nada, y dame los malditos conjuros de los cajones encantados de la oficina de Potter – le exigió hablándole con una voz más fuerte y severa, Draco se sintió un poco intimidado, su verdad había salido a la luz, al haber confirmado que en efecto el detective sabía aquello, ya no tuvo otra opción que acceder.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intimidación y por el hecho de que alguien sabía que le gustaba el chico de las gafas, soltó un suspiro de resignación, volteo a ver a Sherlock a los ojos haciendo una mueca y asintió.

Sí, bueno, le sacaré los condenados hechizos, porque ahora no me los sé Sherlock – dijo con un hilo de voz, Sherlock sonrió satisfecho al haber obtenido por fin lo que quería, se levanto del sofá donde reposaba y empezó a tomar sus cosas.

Descuida, hay tiempo, pero no mucho, volveré a contactarte y espero que para entonces me des esos hechizos, oh, también deberás ayudarme con entrar al ministerio – dijo calmado.

Draco, seguía reflexionando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si ayudaba al detective y Harry se enteraba, no perdería su trabajo, pero eso causaría problemas en la "relación" de amistad que apenas se formaba en ambos, un Harry enfadado con el por una "traición" como esa sería más difícil de conquistar, si no es que imposible.

¡Soy un muggle! – le recordó desesperado.

Sí, bueno aún no explico como me ayudaras, escucha, pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decir … -

Draco se acomodo de nuevo, y escucho detenidamente lo que Sherlock le decía, el plan de Sherlock volvió a sonrojarlo, esta vez un poco más que como había quedado.

.

/

John y Harry disfrutaban del aire que se colaba por la ventana, de la música que traía John en su móvil, y claro de aquel wisky de fuego tan peculiar que había dejado Sherlock preparado para convencer más rápido a Harry.

John estuvo a punto de olvidar de lo que tenía que hacer, si no hubiera sido por Harry, quizá al otro día Sherlock le hubiese asesinado porque si había echado las cosas a perder…

En medio de las risas y las charlas que variaban cada cierto tiempo, Harry de pronto saltó a contar la mortificación que le causaba el caso Baskerville.

Oh Merlin, John, este caso en el que estoy me esta matando – exhalo medio borracho.

John abrió más sus ojos, poniendo atención decidido.

Eh…¿Cuál caso amigo? – fingió no saber nada, Harry río de pronto, tal vez no estaba "medio" borracho.

¿Qué Sherlock no te contó?, que raro, el patán fue hace poco a mi oficina a buscar datos del tema, es un caso, de un pueblo lejano – se quedo en silencio viendo la nada, John solto una risita, y Harry continuo, no se había dado cuenta que solo pensaba, más no hablaba – ah sí – dijo parpadeando – sí, el caso Baskerville, ¿en serio no te suena John?, es una epidemia mágica que le esta dando a los sujetos de la zona, tipo zombies, esta controlado, no son muchas victimas, pero, no tenemos la cura, todo el departamento esta aterrado, y nadie sabe la causa, sospechamos de un laboratorio clandestino de la zona, y un sabueso que escapo del mismo – dijo entre risitas de nervios, y toses repentinas.

John escuchaba un eco en la voz de Harry, pero eso no le impidió no poner suficiente atención, tomo notas mentales de aquellos detalles que quizá le sería útiles a Sherlock, por seguridad, igualmente, saco disimuladamente su varita para utilizarla como grabadora de voz.

Suena extraño, pero no, Nooo, no, no – dijo repetidas veces – Sher, sherlock no me dijo nada – Harry le miro incrédulo pero igual le sonrio.

Entiendo, bueno, pues si lo ves … ¿te puedo pedir un favor John? – John asintió animoso, en efecto, el wisky estaba funcionando. No sabía que diablos había hecho Sherlock, pero lo había logrado.

Escucha, tu sabes que no me llevo bien con Sherlock, pero aunque odie admitirlo, ocupare su ayuda, al menos si no quiero perder mi trabajo, pero…no quiero rebajarme ni darle la razón, así que escuchame bien, todo lo que tenga el caso te lo pasare a ti y tu se lo daras a el, pero no le digas que te lo he dado, hazle creer que lo has robado o que me embriague y te dije todo, que se yo, pero hazlo, que no sepa que en verdad lo ocupo, ¿entendido? – John asintió bastante emocionado por dentro, lo había conseguido, y ni si quiera había iniciado el la conversación. ¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿Qué tendría ese wisky de fuego'?!

¡Así será Harry!, todo sea por tu trabajo compañero – Harry de lo ebrio que estaba (y de lo feliz, claro), se levanto del sofá y se encamino a buscar a John para darle un gran abrazo en muestra de su agradecimiento.

Muchisisii—si-si-mas graci-a-as, JOHN WATSON – dijo con un tono cada vez más borracho, John solo le correspondió sonriente el abrazo.

El ultimo abrazo que se habían dado fue en el ultimo triunfo de quidditch que habían tenido, aquel día en el que Harry le había hecho creer a Ron que había bebido felix felixis.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo increíblemente que pasa rápido el tiempo.

**Tarde siglos en hacer este capitulo. (Por siglos me refiero a un día entero). Ojalá valga la pena, no es de los mejores, esperen por más. =)**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Un sabueso anda suelto**

Al día siguiente, Sherlock se encontró en su departamento con un par de ex Gryffindors que evidentemente habían quedado dormidos de lo borracho en los sillones de la sala.

No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al mirar a su compañero de piso dormitando como un bebe sobre su sillón, pero en cuanto dirigió su mirada a un Harry que estaba sentado precisamente en su asiento, la sonrisa se esfumo e hizo tremendo escandalo para despertarlo de una vez para que se marchase.

Sherlock sacó su varita y grito – Oppugno – haciendo que los papeles que estaban tirados cerca volasen hasta Harry y le atacasen para despertarlo, al mismo tiempo se despertó John alterado por el Harry que combatía con las hojas que se le venían encima.

- ¡SHERLOCK! – le grito en modo de regaño, luego de ayudar a Harry con el hechizo. - ¿Era necesario despertarnos así?, ¿estás bien Harry? – el chico asintió con timidez y miro frunciéndole el ceño al detective, pero sin decirle nada, se dirigió a John – gracias, estoy bien -. Sherlock hizo una mueca de indiferencia- ¡Pero claro que está bien!, solo era papel, ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser?, por cierto, claro que era necesario, estaba dormido en mi sillón, sabes que nadie ocupa ese asiento, NADIE -.

John miro con recelo al detective y estuvo a punto de recordarle que todo esto había sido idea suya, que no tenía derecho a ponerse así, pero se contuvo para no echar a perder lo que había logrado del caso, así que solo se le quedo viendo así, le ignoro y continuo con Harry – en serio lamento esto Harry, pero ya sabes como es mi compañero – dijo ayudándole a incorporarse para encaminarlo a la puerta, Harry fingió que no había problema y le sonrió animado al doctor.

- Tranquilo John, como dijo Sherlock, solo fue papel, qué más da – Sherlock sintió una ligera punzada de celos al ver como el doctor seguía preocupado por el chico, continuando revisándolo a ver si estaba completamente bien, y al notar como se despedían con tantos ánimos como si fueran los mejores amigos, negó con su cabeza e intento pensar en el caso para espantar aquello.

Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, el par se daba un abrazo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de que Harry por fin se marchara, luego John cerró la puerta, y miro con una sonrisa burlona a Sherlock.

- ¿Qué te es tan divertido John? – respondió con frialdad, John negó con su cabeza, sabía que Sherlock estaba celoso, ya que no sería la primera vez.

Reconocía aquellas miradas, desde que estaban en el colegio, al ser John su único amigo, el detective siempre que lo veía conviviendo más con los compañeros de su casa que con él, el slytherin le miraba de aquella forma, que en lugar de asustarlo, conmovía al león.

- Nada en especial, ¿acaso no puedo sonreír? -.

- NO – exclamó, John solo sonrió más y evadió el tema – como sea, ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Malfoy?, tardaste mucho en volver, ¿acaso pasaron la noche juntos? – preguntó arqueándole las cejas para bromear un poco, a Sherlock no le pareció la broma, le empujo un hombro divertido – no seas estúpido John, me aseguré de darte tiempo a ti y a Harry para que le sacaras algo de información, luego de ir con Malfoy me aparecí en los aposentos de Baskerville, para indagar bajo mi propia cuenta, ¿sabías que el dueño de la mansión que se encuentra ahí, el paciente cero, tiene perdido un zapato?, solo uno, cosa extraña, estoy seguro que nuestro culpable lo robo para darle algo que oler al sabueso que es portador del virus y así fuera por nuestra víctima, ¿te confirmo Harry que todo esto se ocasiono por un sabueso y no cualquier perro?, porque ese sería un gran avance en mis teorías -.

John trató de recordar lo de la noche anterior, pero la cruda no le dejaba, lo que si recordó fue que su varita había grabado la conversación, asintió amablemente y comenzó a reproducir lo que sabía eran datos importantes, Sherlock escucho sonriente aquello.

- Grandioso, estaba en lo cierto – exclamo – y Harry siempre tan obvio y errado, el laboratorio queda a kilómetros de la mansión y es administrada por muggles, no tiene nada que ver, el sabueso es cosa aparte, alguien, un mago muy extraño ha implantado el virus en ese perro, y por alguna razón mando a buscar primero al descendiente de los Baskerville, la pregunta aquí ahora es, ¿quién y por qué?, ya que hace tiempo que los Baskerville no procrean magos, son todos muggles, ¿por qué se le lanzaría encima a esa familia en particular?, no obstante, ya no se ha sabido de más víctimas, victimas que en su mayoría supongo se contagiaron por el señor Baskerville, no tanto por el perro, lo que significa que las intenciones de este mago fueron solo contra el señor Baskerville… es de verdad misterioso -.

- ¿Quizá es algo relacionado con la herencia? – comento John, dichas teorías las rechazo el detective negándole con la cabeza – error – dijo, - si fuera por herencia, ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de experimentar en ese perro pudiendo lanzar un avada kedavra y fin del asunto?, o un imperio, no, esto es algo que va más allá, no sé qué, pero lo sabremos John, demonios, como quisiera ya acceder a los cajones de la oficina de Potter - refunfuño apretando sus puños.

- No comprendo, ¿en qué ayudaría eso? – pregunto John como si nada, haciendo que el detective apretara más sus puños al notar la indiferencia del médico.

- ¡Demasiado John!, Harry tiene todo el seguimiento del caso, seguro hasta una lista de sospechosos, rastros de evidencia, fotografías, entrevistas con las víctimas, prácticamente todo, por eso me desespera que aún no dé con el culpable, si tan solo yo diera un vistazo lo sabría, por suerte, confió en que hoy mismo Draco me pasará los conjuros que quitan el sello de seguridad a esos cajones – dijo exasperado, John comprendió en que mejor no comentaba nada más respecto a eso, cambiándole el tema con lo de Draco.

- ¿Cómo lo convenciste?, Draco es casi tan terco y soberbio como tú – comento, Sherlock se sentó en su sofá con tranquilidad y empezó a explicar todo lo acontecido en el departamento de Draco la noche anterior, comentando sin importancia el hecho de que Harry y Draco estuvieran al borde de involucrarse románticamente el uno con el otro, que a los oídos de John sonó como un dato de gran relevancia, pues no podía creerlo.

¿Draco sintiendo algo por alguien?, y no cualquier alguien, Draco sentía atracción por Harry y probablemente este le correspondería a la larga. Eso era un chisme que si hubieran estado en el colegio, habría sido la gran sensación. John trato de ocultar su emoción ante aquello el doctor tenía una debilidad por los chismes de ese tipo, esforzándose por mantener una cara seria mientras seguía escuchando las explicaciones del detective, incluyendo la del morboso plan para entrar al ministerio.

El doctor no pudo contenerse, y exclamo precipitado - ¡Demonios Sherlock!, ¿por qué has pedido a Draco hacer semejante acto?, ¿en serio acepto?, bueno, viéndolo bien, no es un gran sacrificio -.

Sherlock ignoro la conmoción de su colega y continuo con una voz calma – claro John, necesitare tiempo mientras ando indagando en el ministerio y que Harry este suficientemente distraído en caso de que alguien le busque mientras me hago pasar por él, ¿no es obvio? - .

John negó con su cabeza, ahora no estaba conmocionado, sino decepcionado, no le gustaba que su compañero jugara de esa forma con las personas solo para obtener beneficio propio.

Le hizo recordar a cuando estaban en quinto grado y Sherlock se hizo pasar por el novio de una Hufflepuff llamada Agatha, solo para obtener información sobre su hermano mayor Charles, otro slytherin con el que solía meterse en problemas. Rompió el corazón de la inocente chica, solo por una tontera de slytherins, sin embargo, esto era diferente, se trataba de un caso especial, pero aun así, el doctor no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ¿qué pasaba si su amigo Harry salía lastimado al final?, no se lo iba a perdonar.

- No me parece, no tienes necesidad, ¿es qué no escuchaste el resto de mi grabación?, Harry está dispuesto a aceptar tu ayuda, siempre que no "estés consciente", de que te estoy ayudando – dijo en un tono serio, Sherlock elevó una de sus cejas – claro lo escuche John, pero Harry es muy cambiante, no creas que no lo conozco, es decir, es Potter, el niño que vivió, sigue con su estúpida idea de que no ocupa ayuda de nadie desde que estábamos en Hogwarts – a lo que John interrumpió – pero es Harry, ¿no confías en el?, además, creí que tu plan A consistía en convencer a Harry de que aceptara tu ayuda, ahora que es así, ¿piensas simplemente dejarlo? – continuo con ese tono de regaño, que Sherlock en secreto consideraba bastante tierno.

- Pero John, ya armé mi plan con Draco – refunfuño haciéndole un puchero, para ver si así se rendía – además, aún con la ayuda de Harry, no creo que te quiera pasar todo su archivo, e ira paso a paso, cuando yo necesito todo lo más pronto posible -.

- Entiendo que Draco te de los conjuros, e incluso lo de la poción multijugos y pienses ir a la oficina de Harry, total, pensándolo bien, como tú dices, no creo que Harry acceda a darme toda su investigación tampoco, pero, ¿es necesario lo otro?, yo también puedo distraerlo ¿sabes?, no sé, llevándomelo a las tres escobas o algún bar mágico de la ciudad, con alguna fiesta, hay muchas excusas, incluso Draco podría simplemente dormirlo, ¿por qué se tiene que hacer lo otro? – dijo cada vez más molesto y frunciéndole las cejas, Sherlock bufo y resignado le dio la razón.

- ¡Entiendo!, eliminare eso de mi plan, uno quiere ser bueno a veces pero nada más no lo dejan, pobre Draco, no contaba con que mi compañero me restringiría ayudarle – explico fingiendo tristeza, John le miro perplejo, pestañeando varias veces.

- ¿qué?, Sherlock, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo realmente confundido. Sherlock ¿ayudando a otros?, eso era lo que lo desconcertaba tanto.

- Bueno, es obvio que Draco está esperando el momento para volver a intentar hacerlo con Harry, y pensé, que tal vez, esta sería una buena excusa para animarlo, el pobre chico se niega a ceder, creí que con esta excusa, él se animaría por fin a hacerlo, y de paso declarar sus sentimientos, pero bueno, tu eres cruel y no me dejas, primera vez que me preocupo por ayudar a otros – dijo con tanta seriedad que parecía ser todo un mal chiste, así que John no resistió las ganas de lanzar una carcajada.

- Estas loco si crees que me manipularas con eso – le dijo aun entre risas – esto no es por Draco y bien lo sabes – Sherlock bufo de nuevo, decidió dejar atrás los rodeos, negando con su cabeza volvió a cederle la razón al doctor diciendo – es cierto, es por ti.

John de inmediato sintió un hormigueo recorrer sus manos y un calor poseer sus mejillas.

- ¿Y qué diablos tengo que ver en esto? – dijo en un titubeo.

- ¿Es qué no lo ves John?, desde que viste a Harry aquel día el tipo no ha parado de flirtear contigo, Harry quiere algo con Draco pero el muy incrédulo piensa que Draco no siente nada, así que quiere ser más cercano a ti para darle celos, es tan obvio, y todos no son más que un montón de chiquillas pubertas que se complican la existencia, antes de que Harry llegué más lejos contigo quiero que el imbécil de Draco por fin se le declare, ¿me crees tan idiota como para que no se me ocurriera darle una poción del sueño a Harry mientras yo entro al ministerio?, ¡por Merlín John!, sabes cuánto detesto explicar mis asuntos y deducciones - conto con palabras aceleradas aumentando su desesperación.

John continuo asombrado, ¿sería eso cierto?, ¿o aún lo estaba manipulando el detective?, ¿y si todo eso eran por puros celos del mismo?, ¿qué tal si entre Harry y Draco no pasaba nada y el detective solo hacía aquello para alejarlo de si?

Al notar la cara de estupefacción del médico, Sherlock bufo, se levantó del sofá con un movimiento y se dirigió a zancadas hasta su cuarto, John corrió para alcanzarle antes de que este entrase, siguiendo sus instintos, uso sus fuerzas de ex jugador de quidditch sobre el pálido hombre jalándole del brazo para atraerlo hacía sí y robarle un suave beso rápido que apenas le había permitido sentir los labios del contrario.

- Tu eres el que se complica la existencia Sherlock, si tanto te gusto, solo debías mencionarlo – agrego antes de dar otro beso al detective.

/

.

Ya más calmados, luego de una sesión de tímidos besos y del desayuno, Sherlock y John volvieron a discutir sobre aquel plan tan extravagante.

- Bien, me olvidare sobre la situación Draco-Harry, pero la próxima vez que lo veas más te vale aclararle que somos pareja, en fin, como iba diciendo, cuando que Draco me informe de lo que le pedí y me dé la poción multijugos con el cabello del gafotas, Draco estarán al tanto que por ningún motivo Harry se entere de que entre al ministerio, lo vamos a dormir, en caso de que despierte y yo aún no esté listo, Draco o tú tendrán que distraerlo (debido a las altas horas de la madrugada en la que las cosas serán llevadas a cabo, confió en que lo hará Draco), pero por prevención, no dejes de estar en contacto conmigo , ¿de acuerdo? -. John asintió sonriente.

- Sherlock, hablas como si nunca hubiésemos desafiado al ministerio juntos, sé que hacer, confía en mí, "novio" – dijo eso con una sonrisa pícara, inclinándose lentamente para volver a dar un beso sobre los temblorosos e inexpertos labios del menor.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más que pueda antes de regresar a la universidad. Ojala estén disfrutando el fic. Gracias a Akira que es quien me ha estado dejando comentarios =) **


	5. Chapter 5

Una disculpa por retrasarme tanto con este fan-fic. Pasa que ya regresé a clases entonces se me será más difícil. Entonces para que no me estén esperando, les daré fechas en los que iré subiendo los capítulos.

(Mi mente organizada funciona por fechas). Por tanto mi actualización será quincenal.

Hoy 15 de Agosto es el capítulo 5, significa que subiré otro capítulo máximo hasta el 30 de Agosto. Sé que es mucho tiempo de espera, pero entre trabajos, tareas, y la novela que hago, es complicado. Espero lo comprendan.

Gracias

Pd: los capítulos serán aproximadamente de 1000-1500 palabras, por lo mismo de la falta de tiempo, temo que no serán muy extensos, igual trato de no romper mi calidad de autor, haciendo esto disfrutándolo y no como una obligación, por eso me tomo el tiempo para hacerlo. =)

**Capítulo 5**

**Escabullirse al ministerio **

Los planes estaban preparados para ponerse en marcha, Draco ya le había entregado cabello de Harry al detective para la poción multijugos (que ya estaba elaborada, el detective contaba con reservas todo el tiempo por si acaso) y había adormilado a Harry con una poción que le dejaría en ese estado por unas doce horas, suficientes para que se llevara todo a cabo, instalaron una especie de cámaras en pasillos cerca de la oficina de Harry, en su chimenea, además afueras del ministerio para vigilar si alguien sospechoso iba en camino, las imágenes eran trasmitidas a la computadora de Draco (ahora tenía que valerse de objetos muggles), y avisaría a Sherlock en caso de que algo estuviera saliendo mal. John se quedó en el departamento, esperando a que Sherlock le hablase en caso de ocupar ayuda, no muy convencido de todo ese embrollo, no tuvo más opción que hacer caso. En cuanto a Sherlock, se encontraba en el departamento de Draco seleccionando la ropa de Harry que debía usar.

- Solo usa cualquier cosa, no vayas muy formal – susurro Draco al detective que miraba indeciso el armario del azabache, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

- Como si Potter tuviera ropa formal, mira nada más que clase de atuendos usa, se quedó atrapado en la adolescencia, vistiéndose aún con esas playeras de siempre -.

- Sé que Potter se viste feo, pero ya, no interesa eso, solo vístete y daté prisa, sino podría despertar y saber que te he ayudado en todo esto – apresuraba al detective muy nervioso, Sherlock le arqueo una ceja y rodó sus ojos – bien, usaré esto, total nadie sabrá que soy yo – dijo resignado tomando unos jeans desgastados con una playera roja y una chaqueta azul marino, tomo las pertenencias de Harry, y por último se guardó la poción en un bolsillo, no se la bebería hasta estar cerca del ministerio.

- No comprendo, Harry nunca es tan imbécil, ¿estás seguro que no quieres insistirle una vez más que te deje involucrarte en el caso antes de hacer todo esto? – el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse más y más, cosa que desesperaba al detective, el cual solo negó con su cabeza y agrego antes de irse – Soy Sherlock Holmes, yo no le insisto a la gente, ahora, haz tu trabajo -.

Parecía que todo funcionaría a la perfección, algo de esperarse de un plan organizado por Sherlock, con lo que no contaba el detective, era con que la paranoica de Pansy Parkinson aparecería de repente, por suerte el detective iba de salida, contaba ya con todo el expediente del caso, solo era cosa de evadirla a la hora de salir del lugar.

- Harry, ¿qué haces por aquí tan noche? – pregunto en verdad sorprendida.

- Eh – antes de articular más palabras, aclaró su garganta primero, recordando que la poción dejaba a las personas con la misma voz, entonces solo señalo el expediente, pareció ser suficiente con eso – tengo prisa – susurro en una pobre imitación de la voz de Harry.

- Oh, ¿te enfermaste?, suenas ronco, más raro aún que estés aquí, deberías estar reposando, deja ese caso en paz por un rato, yo lo examinare esta noche – dijo en un tono amable nunca antes escuchado por el detective que lo desconcertó, vio como la chica acercaba sus manos al expediente e instintivamente lo alejo, apegándoselo al pecho y negando con su cabeza.

- Estoy bien, debo irme – dijo apresurado, empujándole para abrirse paso rumbo a la salida, pero la chica no se dejó y le estiro de la chaqueta – MOMENTO – grito ella, mientras todo eso ocurría, y Draco observaba todo, sus nervios aumentaron, sintió como sus manos temblaban y sudor escurría de su frente, mientras Sherlock trataba de encontrar la manera de pedirle auxilio a Watson, pues de los nervios, a Draco no se le pasaba por la mente pedir refuerzo.

- Te noto extraño – dijo acercándosele, Sherlock de nuevo se movió con rapidez para alejarse de la chica, dando zancadas hacia atrás.

- Estoy, ocupado, basta, adiós – dio media vuelta y acelero más sus pasos para evitar ser alcanzado. Una vez alejado, saco su varita sigilosamente y musitó un "obliviate" para Pansy, un momento de alta tensión se generó pues si fallaba, Pansy insistiría en sus cuestionamientos o no dudaría en contactar al verdadero Harry cuanto antes, pero Sherlock era un grandioso mago que no batallo en hacer olvidar a la joven la información requerida.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – se preguntó mirando a todos lados, y antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a "Harry", Sherlock giro la esquina y se retiró rápidamente.

Acelerando sus pasos como un rayo para salir del ministerio, que a esas horas estaba vacío, solo con unos guardias que evidentemente se andaban quedando dormidos.

Se transportó a Baker Street, donde en cuestión de segundos hizo un replicado de aquel expediente para regresarlo y así Harry no sospechara nada, solo faltaba deshacerse de Pansy.

- Rápido contacta a Draco y pregúntale si aún está ahí Pansy, oh esa maldita tipa, siempre deshonrando mi casa con sus impertinencias – dicto Sherlock agitado, John asintió y se fue a la laptop dónde se comunicaba con el "muggle" rubio.

- Sí, sigue ahí, tengo un mal presentimiento, Pansy no es tonta, si vuelve a entretener a Sherlock, ahora si sabrá que es él – decía mordiéndose una de sus uñas, John ahogo una risita, ver así a Draco de miedoso siempre fue muy divertido – tranquilo, Sherlock podrá, solo debemos deshacernos de ella, la pregunta es, ¿cómo? – le decía por un micrófono a Draco, y la pregunta fue contestada por Sherlock.

- Sencillo, ahora tu vendrás conmigo, serás la distracción, mientras yo regreso los papeles a su lugar, una cosa más, Draco, ¿si recordaste hacer que Harry olvidara que te dio los hechizos de los cajones, cierto? – pregunto desconfiado, sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho, pero nada perdía con corroborar la sospecha.

- No, pero descuida, cuando lo despierte igual haré que olvide que cayo dormido, así que, entonces lo haré -. Sherlock no respondió nada más y una vez listo el duplicado volvió a tomar las cosas como un rayo, dando otro trago a la poción multujugos.

- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer solo porque de todos los casos del mundo, justo quieres intervenir en el de Harry– se quejó John que también empezó a alistarse para salir a plenas tres de la mañana - adiós Malfoy, no dejes de vigilar - se despidió muy a fuerza, lo mismo el otro rubio.

- Es por el bien de Baskerville, y de Draco, no es por puro capricho mío John, bueno, tal vez un poco – dijo lo último con media sonrisa tomando el brazo a John para desaparecerse y aparecer en las afueras del ministerio.

- Capricho o no, igual te sigo a todos lados – dijo con falsa resignación dándole un beso en su mejilla antes de irse.

Todo había sido un éxito, John se ocupó de distraer a Pansy atrayendo su atención, fingiendo ser algún ladrón misterioso que deambulada por el lugar armando tremendo escándalo, aturdió a la joven antes de que esta diera con él y rápido se fue a esperar a Sherlock en la oscuras y frías calles Londinenses.

El detective se encontró con John brincando de la emoción por su triunfo, la primera etapa de aquel caso estaba terminada, ahora irían a realizar su trabajo de _campo,_ yendo a investigar en la zona del crimen, poseía ahora todo lo necesario, nombres, direcciones, antecedentes, síntomas, todo el historial de aquella epidemia tan peculiar en ese rincón alejado de la ciudad. Al verlo tan triunfante, John no pudo contener una sonrisa, para su sorpresa, Sherlock le tomo del brazo y susurro – No perdamos más tiempo, regresaremos por cosas esenciales, ropa, dinero (mágico y muggle debido a la zona), etc, esta misma mañana nos vamos – John le arqueo una ceja, ya no muy alegre de la noticia.

- No sé Sherlock, tengo el consultorio, además, ¿qué pasa con Draco? - .

- Le daré unas últimas distracciones, y olvídate del consultorio, no será la primera vez que lo dejas por mí, anda, que entre más rápido vayamos, más pronto estaremos en un agradable hotel, ahí podremos hacer cuanto escandalo queramos, sin preocuparse de que la señora Hudson escuche algo – dijo en un tono pícaro moviendo sus cejas, haciendo que el doctor inmediatamente se sonrojara y accediera.

**Trataré de actualizar antes del 30 de Agosto, mientras gracias por leer, espero dejen sus comentarios, para saber si vale la pena que me siga preocupando por actualizar cuanto antes xD**


End file.
